Big John
How Big John joined the Tourney Before being duped into joining Gedow, Big John was in multiple dinosaur movies where he performed as the starring T. Rex character. He is now the leader of Gedow's Elite 5th Panzer Division, 1st Reconnaissance Regiment, 2nd Platoon, and is extremely persistant. It's mentioned that once he gets into his role, John can come up wih some crazy attacks. John's personality is loud-mouthed and easily offended, to the point where he will threaten opponents with entire fire squads if necessary. He also has a habit of being incorrigible to the point of outright ignorance. With Gedow vanquished, Big John was left penniless. He stayed in Germany to work as a restaurant dishwasher until the restaurant was robbed by an outlaw named Niles. Wanting to take back his fame by force, Big John makes to force Niles to be his co-star. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Big John holds a radio to his ear. After the announcer calls his name Shows a velociraptor colored AK-74 as the camera zooms and radios "This is Sergeant John of the 5th Panzer Division, First Reconnaissance Regiment Second Platoon. Do you read platoon headquarters?!" Special Moves Velociraptor AK-74 (Neutral) Big John shoots his brown velociraptor colored Ak-74 at the opponent with six bullets. Drill Fire (Side) Big John blows fire out of his mouth at the opponent. Heli-Pack (Up) Big John activates helicopter propellors on his back pack and flies up. If A is pressed during this, miniguns can be fired down on the opponent. Tricera-Panzershreck (Down) Big John pulls out a Panzershreck designed like a triceratops and shoots a horn like a missile out. Gedow Backup (Hyper Smash) Big John radios "Request backup!" then someone on the other end confirms "I copy!" then Gedow helicopters and tanks rain bullets and rockets on the field, damaging enemies. Gedow Danger Close (Final Smash) Big John radios "Artillery, danger close, do it now!" then three seconds later, large missile rain down on opponents. Victory Animations #Big John stomps and cocks his AK-74 then says "YOU are OVER!!" #Big John swings his tail and radios "Hey, you gonna send for evac, headquarters?!" #Big John drops a grenade and it blows up. He then says "The operation's a success for me, and a failure for you!" On-Screen Appearance Big John bursts through a cartoon dinosaur billboard then says "Fire at will! This is not a drill! I repeat; THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Trivia *Big John's rival is an outlaw who would later serve Leo of Nohr, Niles. *Big John shares his English voice actor with Primeape, Mr. Shine of the Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright pair, Professor Mole and Chef Kawasaki. *Big John shares his Japanese voice actor with Galactus, Don Krieg, Akainu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kratos Aurion, Yangus, Shinnok, the Number King, Overlord, Raoh, Wizpig, Ripto, Yeti, Hercules, Plo Koon, Smithy, the father of Krystal, Vincent Van Gore, Gorilla Grodd, Aku, Vlad, King Lukas, Commandante Juan Acero, Thundering Rhino and Lexaeus. *Big John shares his French voice actor with Pang Tong, Towa, Groove, Batroc the Leaper, Hawkman, Whizz and Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada. *Big John shares his German voice actor with Jugo and Fuen. *Big John shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Gogandantess, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Master Asia (in the Master Gundam), Garlic Jr., Masayuki Sanada, Kum Jonryoku, Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu, Nagato, Yomazu and Mercenary Tao. *Big John shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Cancer Deathmask, Tobi, Kenshin Himura, Joe Musashi, Henrik Odelo (in Gunblaster), Erigor, Obito Uchiha, Colonel Silver and Kubard. Category:Viewtiful Joe characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters